wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: H.I.B.I.K.I.
"Hero Inside Battling Intelligent King's Immortality" Operation: H.I.B.I.K.I. is the Sixth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Friday, January 8, 2016. Overview Dr. Eggman encounters a mysterious youth in a bold of display of Ninja Powers and Speed. Can Dr. Eggman overcome this mysterious youth.... Plot The Episode begins with Dr. Eggman gloating his total complete supremacy for the entire universe. Eggman's Army celebrate and rejoice the very moment. Toshiya assigns the Ultimate Weapon to locate and destroy the man leading the army of "Teenagers" and "Kids" to which she accepted. The Scene shifts to the "man with the black cloak" leading the group of Teenagers and Kids watching the Egg Fleet pass by, deploying Egg Pawn Infantry on top of the tallest building. The Mysterious Man with Hibiki Takane along with the group of Teenagers and Kids are surrounded by Egg Pawns as they jump off the tallest building. Hibiki was able to jump onto the Eggman's "Truck-like Tank" but slips off to get herself surrounded by the "Ultimate Weapon" and the Army of Eggman Robots. Ultimate Weapon introduces herself as Senna like challenging the perfect but weak opponent. Although the Teenagers and Kids coud gain the upper hand, Toshiya's army was overwhelmed and Toshiya himself calls Eggman for help saying "Code Egg". Senna's Assignment (Fan-made).png Senna meets Hibiki.png Burai meets Senna and Hibiki.png Hibiki fights Senna.png Code Egg activation.png Black Behemoth Debut.png Black Behemoth Chase.png Battle of Shintotropolis Part II.png Senna saves Hibiki.png Ten Tails in Shintotropolis.png Burai fights Guard Orotic Elites.png|Guard Orotic Assault Senna's final words.png The Mysterious Man was exposed as "Burai Yamamoto"! Hibiki sees Burai having a great fear of Girls. Hibiki Takane and Senna met by Sword to Sword Combat with Speed and Defensive abilities respectively after accepting Senna's challenge. Burai fight of Toshiya's "Orotic Factory" and Four "Guard Orotics" in attempt to capture him. Acnologia the Behemoth appears and overwhelm the unnamed group and separates them from Burai and Hibiki. With Senna gaining the upper hand, Hibiki was losing to her badly but was interfered by Toshiya Gekko in his custom Egg Mobile with the Legs called the "Egg Snibal". Senna saves Hibiki by blocking the Egg Snibal's leg thus throwing him back to the Super Star Destroyer, the Endless' Hanger. "TRANSMISSION INTERUPTED" With the "Code Egg" received, Dr. Eggman goes to join the battle and finally have Burai's group and Burai forced to retreat to the new Kids Never Die Treehouse in Yumegakure. As Hibki withstand Senna's attack, Acnologia the Behemoth grabs her under Eggman's Orders; to return to base to locate another Kids Never Die Treehouse in their coordinates. Senna's Last words was given to Hibiki that they will meet again in battle before being taken to the Egg Fleet to return to Konohatropolis to locate another Kids Never Die Treehouse in their coordinates. Hibki was comforted by Burai's sister after the fight with Senna. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *DHFUTH *Dr. Eggman *Toshiya Gekko *Uncle *Acnologia the Behemoth *Senna Kyoudou *Hibiki Takane *Devil Greed Debuts *Minamoto no Raimei- First Appearance *Burai Yamamoto- First Appearance *Mirai Yamamoto- First Appearance *Black Behemoth- First Appearance *Ten-Tails- First Appearance Gallery Senna's Assignment (Fan-made).png Senna meets Hibiki.png Burai meets Senna and Hibiki.png Hibiki fights Senna.png Senna saves Hibiki.png Black Beast (2016).png Ten Tails Rampage (2016).png Battle of Shintotropolis Part II.png Senna's final words.png Eggman's Gigantic Army.png Category:Episodes